Anime
Season I of the anime adaptation premiered on October 6, 2013. Although the series was initially planned to be 52 episodes, it was extended and ended in March 2015 for a total of 75 episodes. A second season started airing soon after. Season II aired on April 6, 2015 and ended on its 51st episode on March 28, 2016. An anime adaption of Daiya no A - Act II was announced on November 25, 2018.https://twitter.com/diaace_official/status/1066580122201772033 The anime premiered on April 2, 2019. Summary The anime is based on the shōnen baseball manga written and illustrated by Yuji Terajima. The story follows Eijun Sawamura, a pitcher who joins an elite school with a brilliant catcher named Kazuya Miyuki. Together with the rest of the team, they strive for Japan's storied Koushien championships through hard work and determination. On his journey he meets rivals, friends and learns more “''about all this determination and desire to improve.”Eijun in chapter|episode 1 '' List of Episodes → Main article: Episodes Music → Main article: Music Japanese staff: *'Director': Mitsuyuki Masuhara *'Series Composition': Takeshi Konuta *'Music': Frying-Pan *'Producers': Madhouse, Production I.G, TV Tokyo *'Original Creator': Yūji Terajima *'Character Design': Minoru Ueda *'Art Director': Hideyuki Ueno *'Chief Animation Director': Satoshi Tasaki *'Action Animation Director': Junpei Tachinaka *'Animation Producer': Ken'ichi Sakurai *'Art and Literature': Wataru Kurosawahttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=15337 Japanese cast: *''Ryota Ohsaka'' as Sawamura Eijun *''Natsuki Hanae'' as Kominato Haruichi *''Nobunaga Shimazaki'' as Furuya Satoru *''Takahiro Sakurai'' as Miyuki Kazuya *''Daisuke Namikawa'' as Takigawa Chris Yu *''Hiro Shimono'' as Kawakami Norifumi *''Hiroki Touchi'' as Kataoka Tesshin *''Yumi Uchiyama'' as Takashima Rei *''Masakazu Morita'' as Tanba Koichiro *''Nobuhiko Okamoto'' as Kominato Ryousuke *''Nobuyuki Hiyama'' as Azuma Kiyokuni *''Shintarō Asanuma'' as Kuramochi Yōichi *''Takuma Terashima'' as Naoyuki Zaizen *''Wataru Hatano'' as Masuko Tōru *''Yoshimasa Hosoya'' as Yūki Tetsuya *''Yoshitsugu Matsuoka'' as Kanemaru Shinji *''Aoi Shouta'' as Tōjō Hideaki *''Akira Ishida'' as Watanabe Hisashi *''Murata Taishi'' as Asou Takeru *''Hiroaki Tajiri'' as Maezono Kenta *''Miyake Takahiro (Act I: S1 - S2), Yoshiki Murakami (Act II)'' as Yamaguchi Ken *''Suzuki Yuto (Act I: S1 - S2), Tsuyuzaki Wataru (Act II)'' as Ono Hiroshi *''Kawaguchi Sho (Act I: S1 - S2), Tatsuya Tomizawa (Act II)'' as Seki Naomichi *''Kasai Kengo (Act I: S1 - S2), Naka Yūichirō (Act II) as Kariba Wataru *''Yurika Endō (Act I: S1 - S2), Ayane Sakura (Act II) '' as Yoshikawa Haruno *''Takeuchi Shunsuke as Yūki Masashi *''Murase Ayumu'' as Yui Kaoru *''Yuuma Uchida'' as Okumura Koushū *Daiki Yamashita as Seto Takuma *''Yuuki Ono'' as Isashiki Jun *''Hiroshi Kamiya'' as Sanada Shunpei *''Hatanaka Tasuku'' as Asada Hirofumi *''Kensho Ono as Todoroki Raichi *''Tomoaki Maeno as Harada Masatoshi *''Yuuki Kaji'' as Narumiya Mei *''Yonaga Tsubasa'' as Akamatsu Shinji *''Kimura Ryouhei as Amahisa Kōsei'' *''Kōsuke Toriumi'' as Manaka Kaname *''Kouki Uchiyama'' as Ōmae Takahiro *''Daisuke Ono'' as Hongō Masamune *''Junichi Suwabe'' as Enjō Renji Character designs Character 06.jpg|Kuramochi Youichi Character 05.jpg|Yuki Tetsuya Character 04.jpg|Miyuki Kazuya Character 03.jpg|Haruichi Kominato Character 02.jpg|Furuya Satoru Character 01.jpg|Sawamura Eijun Season 1 Epilogue screens End.card.75.png|Ep. 75 End.card.73.png|Ep. 73-74 End.card.72.png|Ep. 72 End.card.71.png|Ep. 71 End.card.70.png|Ep. 70 End.card.69.png|Ep. 69 End.card.68.png|Ep. 68 End.card.67.png|Ep. 67 End.card.66.png|Ep. 66 End.card.65.png|Ep. 65 End.card.64.png|Ep. 64 End.card.62.png|Ep. 62-63 End.card.61.png|Ep. 61 End.card.60.png|Ep. 60 End.card.59.png|Ep. 59 End.card.58.png|Ep. 58 End.card.57.png|Ep. 57 End.card.56.png|Ep. 56 End.card.55.png|Ep. 55 End.card.54.png|Ep. 54 End.card.53.png|Ep. 53 End.card.52.png|Ep. 52 End.card.51.png|Ep. 51 End.card.50.png|Ep. 50 End.card.49.png|Ep. 49 End.card.48.png|Ep. 48 End.card.46.png|Ep. 46-47 End.card.45.png|Ep. 45 End.card.44.png|Ep. 44 End.card.43.png|Ep. 43 End.card.41.png|Ep. 41-42 End.card.40.png|Ep. 40 End.card.39.png|Ep. 39 End.card.37.png|Ep. 37-38 End.card.36.png|Ep. 36 Endcard.35.png|Ep. 35 Endcard.34.png|Ep. 34 Endcard.32.png|Ep. 32-33 End.card.ep.30.png|Ep. 30-31 End.card.29.png|Ep. 29 Endcard.ep27.png|Ep. 27-28 Endcard.25.png|Ep. 25-26 End.card.ep.24.png|Ep. 24 Endcard.ep23.png|Ep. 23 Ending.card.episode.22.png|Ep. 21-22 Endcard.18.png|Ep. 20 Endcard.png|Ep. 18-19 End.card.16.png|Ep. 16-17 End.card.14.png|Ep. 14-15 End.card.13.png|Ep. 13 End.card.12.png|Ep. 12 End.card.11.png|Ep. 11 End.card.9.png|Ep. 9-10 End.card.6.png|Ep. 6-8 End.card.5.png|Ep. 5 End.card.4.png|Ep. 4 End.card.3.png|Ep. 3 End.card.2.png|Ep. 2 End.card.1.png|Ep. 1 Season 2 Epilogue screens EndS2.card.51.png|Ep. 51 EndS2.card.50.png|Ep. 50 EndS2.card.49.png|Ep. 49 EndS2.card.48.png|Ep. 48 EndS2.card.47.png|Ep. 47 EndS2.card.46.png|Ep. 46 EndS2.card.45.png|Ep. 45 EndS2.card.44.png|Ep. 44 EndS2.card.43.png|Ep. 43 EndS2.card.42.png|Ep. 42 EndS2.card.41.png|Ep. 41 EndS2.card.40.png|Ep. 40 EndS2.card.39.png|Ep. 39 EndS2.card.38.png|Ep. 38 EndS2.card.37.png|Ep. 37 EndS2.card.36.png|Ep. 36 EndS2.card.35.png|Ep. 35 EndS2.card.34.png|Ep. 34 EndS2.card.33.png|Ep. 33 EndS2.card.32.png|Ep. 32 EndS2.card.31.png|Ep. 31 EndS2.card.30.png|Ep. 30 EndS2.card.29.png|Ep. 29 EndS2.card.28.png|Ep. 28 EndS2.card.27.png|Ep. 27 EndS2.card.26.png|Ep. 26 EndS2.card.25.png|Ep. 25 EndS2.card.24.png|Ep. 24 EndS2.card.23.png|Ep. 23 EndS2.card.22.png|Ep. 22 EndS2.card.21.png|Ep. 21 EndS2.card.20.png|Ep. 20 EndS2.card.19.png|Ep. 19 EndS2.card.18.png|Ep. 18 EndS2.card.17.png|Ep. 17 EndS2.card.16.png|Ep. 16 EndS2.card.15.png|Ep. 15 EndS2.card.14.png|Ep. 14 EndS2.card.13.png|Ep. 13 EndS2.card.12.png|Ep. 12 EndS2.card.11.png|Ep. 11 EndS2.card.10.png|Ep. 10 EndS2.card.9.png|Ep. 9 EndS2.card.8.png|Ep. 8 EndS2.card.6.png|Ep. 6-7 EndS2.card.5.png|Ep. 5 EndS2.card.4.png|Ep. 4 EndS2.card.3.png|Ep. 3 EndS2.card.2.png|Ep. 2 End2.card.1.png|Ep. 1 Act II Epilogue Screens EndS3.card.45.png|Ep. 45 EndS3.card.44.png|Ep. 44 EndS3.card.43.png|Ep. 43 EndS3.card.42.png|Ep. 42 EndS3.card.41.png|Ep. 41 EndS3.card.40.png|Ep. 40 EndS3.card.39.png|Ep. 39 EndS3.card.38.png|Ep. 38 EndS3.card.37.png|Ep. 37 EndS3.card.36.png|Ep. 36 EndS3.card.35.png|Ep. 35 EndS3.card.34.png|Ep. 34 EndS3.card.33.png|Ep. 33 EndS3.card.32.png|Ep. 32 EndS3.card.31.png|Ep. 31 EndS3.card.30.png|Ep. 30 EndS3.card.29.png|Ep. 29 EndS3.card.28.png|Ep. 28 EndS3.card.27.png|Ep. 27 EndS3.card.26.png|Ep. 26 EndS3.card.25.png|Ep. 25 EndS3.card.24.png|Ep. 24 EndS3.card.23.png|Ep. 23 EndS3.card.22.png|Ep. 22 EndS3.card.21.png|Ep. 21 EndS3.card.20.png|Ep. 20 EndS3.card.19.png|Ep. 19 EndS3.card.18.png|Ep. 18 EndS3.card.17.png|Ep. 17 EndS3.card.16.png|Ep. 16 EndS3.card.15.png|Ep. 15 EndS3.card.14.png|Ep. 14 EndS3.card.13.png|Ep. 13 EndS3.card.12.png|Ep. 12 EndS3.card.11.png|Ep. 11 EndS3.card.10.png|Ep. 10 EndS3.card.9.png|Ep. 9 EndS3.card.8.png|Ep. 8 EndS3.card.7.png|Ep. 7 EndS3.card.6.png|Ep. 6 EndS3.card.5.png|Ep. 5 EndS3.card.4.png|Ep. 4 EndS3.card.3.png|Ep. 3 EndS3.card.2.png|Ep. 2 Anime Guidebooks The TV Anime Ace of Diamond Official Guide Book was published in late December 2014. The newest anime guidebook was released on May 17, 2016 and is called Ace of Diamond Official Fanbook 18.44m. Official Websites *Official Website - japanese *Official Website - japanese References Category:Anime